


Save me

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Трейлер к манхве "Save me", которая, в свою очередь, является частью вселенной HYYH (화양연화 ) 'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life'. Основной сюжет заключается в том, что Джин раз за разом возвращается в прошлое, чтобы спасти своих друзей.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, VISUAL G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> Cаму манхву можно прочитать здесь - https://mangapoisk.ru/manga/the-most-beautiful-moment-in-life-pt-0-save-me  
> *запаситесь платочками и успокоительным чайком, если будете читать*  
> Музыка: "Лунная соната" Бетховена в аранжировке Hidden Citizens


End file.
